Their Mistake
by EmmaLevine
Summary: Natsu tells Lucy some surprising news: Juvia is dead! How will the guild handle it? Will Gray get over it? when Erza and Natsu go on a quest to find the ones responsible, Lucy and Gray pay the price! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had while in school one day.**

**Ahh, I can only own Fairy Tail and its characters in my dreams.**

**I hope you enjoy the concept of this story**

Their Mistake

Chapter 1

It was a clear and sunny day. As was expected in the middle of May in the town of Magnolia. The bright sun shone through her colorful room as Lucy Heartfilia awoke. The golden ray filled her apartment as she sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock as she read 8:16 a.m. Now, the guild wasn't usually open until 9 o'clock, when Mirajane unlocked the doors. After Lucy groggily got out of bed, she went to the bathroom and brushed through her silky gold locks with a pink hairbrush. Then, she departed to the small linoleum kitchen and made herself a piece of toast with raspberry jam. After she was done eating breakfast, Lucy made her way to her walk-in closet to get dressed. She picked a skin-tight light blue tank top with white lace, to bring out her radiant blue eyes. She went with her best instinct for a bottom piece; black shorts which hugged her thighs. Then, she picked out black flats with a white ribbon on each shoe. As Lucy was admiring herself in her full-length mirror, the window swung open and brought with it a startling breeze.

Lo-and-behold, Natsu Dragoneel flew through the opened window and fell on the twin sized bed. As he stumbled slightly while getting off the bed, he looked at the blonde with a quirky smile and said, "Hey Lucy! Whoa, what's with your outfit?" Lucy looked at him with confusion in her eyes and did a double-take on her clothes, "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with it?" Natsu looked away from her and out the window, slightly blushing and said, "Well, it's kind of…exposing your body." She looked at him sternly as she replied, "Natsu? I always wear these sorts of clothes. I don't know what you're talking about." She paused for a second then continued, "Anyways, what do you want?"

The playful smile on Natsu's face quickly faded into a slight frown. He looked at Lucy as he said, "Lucy, Juvia is dead." It took her a second to process this then said, "What?" Natsu replied, "She's dead Luce. She was killed last night." Lucy was appalled, as she spoke, "Natsu are you playing some sick joke? How could you possibly say that?" She started walking to the kitchen like a mad-woman, franticly trying to understand why Natsu had said that. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down, "Lucy, snap out of it! Gray and I found her dead last night when we were leaving the guild after a mission. Her body was left at the tree in the center of town." Lucy's face went pale as she comprehended what he had said, "Wha-what?" She held on to the couch for support. Natsu looked away from her and out the window as he calmly said, "Hey Lucy… I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you. Mirajane probably would have softened the blow." Lucy looked at Natsu with distant eyes, "No, it doesn't matter who tells me, it's just a lot to take in." Her eyes began to water as she sat on the pale yellow couch. Natsu sat beside her as he said, "Everyone's at the guild because news travels fast. We should go too."

Lucy blew her nose and wiped away her tears, "Wait, how's Gray? I mean, he was with you when you found her." Natsu saw the pain in her eyes, "He's dealing with it, just like everyone else." Lucy responded by saying, "Juvia loved him so much, I wish he could have given her a chance."The pink haired boy said, "I'm sure he thought of it, yet he probably figured it was best that he not involve himself with her." There was a pause in their conversation before Natsu continued with, "Gray's probably in a lot of pain right now. You know when he's upset he takes it out on me, right? I'm certain this is affecting him more than the rest of us because he wouldn't even talk to me after we told Makarov about Juvia, he just ran off." "Where did he go?" Lucy questioned. Natsu replied with, "I don't know. I tried looking for him but I gave up after Mira told me to tell you about Juvia." Lucy looked at him with expressionless eyes, "Oh…We should go to the guild, right? I'll help you look for Gray" "Sure, let's go," Natsu agreed. As they walked through the door, Lucy glanced at the clock, it read 9:03.

So much had happened in 45 minutes.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**This is just an introduction so ****I will be uploading more chapters after this has been reviewed a few times, just to see what needs improvement.**

**I don't care much for Juvia. **

**~Kanjiru**


	2. Chapter 2

They walked on a gravel road, passing people walking from store to store. They came upon the closed doors of Fairy Tail and as Natsu opened the doors for Lucy they felt a gloomy atmosphere seeping out. As they walked into the guild, everyone was sitting around tables, talking softly. There was no one drinking as they usually were. Even Cana didn't have her keg of beer up to her mouth.

Lucy and Natsu walked over to a table where Ezra and Makarov were sitting and sat down slowly. Makarov and Ezra both had their arms crossed, thinking to themselves. As Lucy made contact with the wooden chair, Ezra opened her eyes and said, "We need to find who is responsible for this incident and punish them." Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he said,"How? We don't have any leads and nothing has been heard about other incidents like it." Just as he finished, Ezra added, "That's where you're wrong Natsu." Lucy leaned in, "What do you mean?" Ezra hastily replied with, "There's been a rumor about the town to the north, across the mountains, that there's a cult of men who aren't fond of female mages." Lucy asked cautiously, "You mean they kill female mages just because they don't like them?" Ezra nodded her head slowly. Natsu said loudly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He shot out of his chair, making it fall backwards on the floor.

Natsu headed for the doors as Makarov caught his coat, pulling him down to the floor with great force. "What the hell?" Natsu questioned. Makarov glared at him as he said, "There is a dark guild in the north town, one with highly trained mages that you may not be able to handle alone. Ezra will go with you today." Natsu agreed with his suggestion as he said, "Can Lucy come too?" "No," Makarov replied quickly. He added as he looked at the blond, "I want you to stay here with Gray." Lucy added, "I should probably find him first."

With that, Ezra and Natsu were off to Ezra's home to collect her things for the unrequested mission. They made their way through the arched doors as Natsu turned around rapidly, towards Lucy, and yelled, "Bye Lucy! I'll see you soon!" Lucy steadily replied to him by saying, "Be careful! Both of you!" Natsu and Ezra waved back at her as Happy flew by Lucy's ear and slyly said, "You liiiiike him." She jumped at his voice and shouted, "Happy! Don't say things like that!" He then flew away joyfully behind the distant Natsu and Ezra.

Lucy, talking to herself, said, "Now time to find Gray."

**Please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy started walking around Magnolia, looking through the windows of stores and strolling along the gravel paths and bridges. She had been looking for over an hour when her frustration exploded and she screamed, "Gray Fullbuster, where the hell are you?" She continued walking, trying to calm her heavy steps. 'If only Juvia were here. She would know where to look for him,' she thought to herself. Lucy leaned against a store wall and slid to the ground. Then it occurred to her, Juvia had told her once that Gray loves being in high places. Lucy knew where he was. She ran to the tallest building in the town; Fairy Tail.

She ran through the wooden doors, passed the gloomy members, up the carpeted stairs, and up the narrow wooden stairs to the attic. The attic held all of the guild's unused books and there were a lot of them. All of the books were on shelves of aspen wood and neatly organized. The attic had a sky roof which made it feel rather homely and bright. Lucy found that the smallest bookcase was off center and as she got closer to it, she saw that it was covering a hole in the wall. She was barely strong enough to move it a few inches, just enough for her to squeeze herself behind it. The hole was larger than she expected, scarcely covered by tan wallpaper. She pushed herself through the hole and carefully stepped onto the shingles of the roof. As she got her footing, she saw the shirtless Gray sitting on the edge of the roof looking at the ocean while his legs dangled calmly. "Gray!" Lucy called to him, "I found you!" He turned to see her smile beaming at him.

She walked up to him and sat beside him on the edge of the roof, her legs swinging in time with his. They were silent for a few moments then Lucy said sincerely, "How are you doing Gray?" He looked at her knee and replied, "Okay." Lucy could feel the uncomfortable air between them. She knew he wasn't one for sharing his emotions but they were friends, she wanted to be there for him. Lucy said, "Well, how are you dealing with the thing?" "The thing?" he replied. She said frankly, "Juvia's death." At the mention of Juvia's name, he got uneasy and bolted up to his feet. He had turned away from Lucy but she could see his shoulders trembling slightly. She got to her feet, yet not as gracefully as Gray, lost her footing and slipped. She gasped in panic and was falling for no more than a millisecond when Gray quickly reached out and grabbed her by the hand. She saw the last of his tears streak his face as he pulled her close to his bare chest.

He held her tight for a minute as Lucy calmed her pounding heart. As she got loose from his arms, he still held on to her right wrist with his left hand. She looked at their hands but quickly looked to his face when she heard him sniffle slightly. He was crying. Not even trying to cover his face from her as the tears fell from his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed. Lucy put her free hand on his chest, over his heart. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes and was met by his painful eyes. She broke the silence of tears with, "Gray…I…" He cut off her stuttering as he said, "I didn't love her. I never loved her. But now that she's gone, I wish I could have given her a chance. I hate the thought of never seeing her again, even if she was annoying most of the time." Lucy waited for him to finish and gently said, "Is that all you wanted to say?" Gray shyly nodded as the tears kept coming even though he tried desperately to stop them. Lucy continued, "What are you talking about? She was only annoying to you because she loved you and you didn't love her. And why would you give her a chance if you never loved her at all? That's low of you."

She tore from his pained gaze and took her wrist from his grasp. Lucy walked two feet from him and stopped, waiting for the words to sink into his head, "Gray, it's always lonely when someone leaves. It's even lonelier when someone dies. Yet, I know that Juvia would want you to live an amazing life, even if she's gone. She'll always be looking down on you, I'm sure of it." She came close to him and wrapped her arms around his toned torso. "We're all dealing with this loss," she said, "I'm here for you when you need me. We're friends." 'Friends,' he thought, 'nothing more.' He accepted and returned the embrace. He never wanted to let go of her, her touch was so comforting to him.

She slowly pulled away from him, making him opened his closed eyes. She said, "Let's go downstairs. Everyone's worried about you and wondering where you are." As he nodded his head in agreement, they made their way up the roof, towards the hole in the wall. Lucy moved the wallpaper aside and ducked her head in first as Gray followed. While she went through, he turned his head to look at the ocean. As he looked away, to the hole, he could have sworn that he saw Juvia sitting where they had been a few minutes ago in the corner of his eye.

**Please review, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**I am getting my license in two days. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kanjiru**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for staying with this story and reading it, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Gray and Lucy went down the stairs to the second floor where the S-Class missions were located. Luxas was sitting in a chair he had tilted so his feet were resting on the ledge overlooking the main floor. "Well, well what were you doing with my little sunshine, Gray?" Luxas said as he got up and walked over to them.

The blonde put his muscular arm around Lucy's petite shoulders. Her slight look of disgust did not sit well with Gray. As he was about to say something to Luxas, Lucy said, "Tch, Luxas get your head out of the gutter and your arm off of me. Gray wouldn't even think of doing anything of the sort to me." Luxas looked at her gorgeous eyes as he took his arm off of her shoulders and titled her chin up so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Lucy," he dared, "my dear. How I would love to be the man to turn you into a dirty little bitch." He added provocatively, "Why don't you stop by my place sometime. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun."

Luxas exhaled into her now open mouth and she could smell his terrible breath and the musky scent of his body enveloping her. Gray's eyebrows furrowed and anger shot through his body, out his mouth as he yelled, "Luxas, you bastard! How dare you say that to Lucy! Fuck off, you son of a bitch!"

Gray grabbed Lucy's left wrist and tore her from Luxas' grip, dragging her down the carpeted stairs to the main floor. The guild members who had heard Gray's shouting looked at the two coming down the stairs with curiosity filling their eyes. "Lucy, where's Natsu and Ezra?" Gray asked frantically. Lucy replied quickly, "They went on a mission to Clover Town, up north, to find anything related to Juvia's death." She looked away from him and to the bar counter as she continued, "Master wanted me to stay behind with you." Lucy loosened Gray's grip on her wrist and walked away from him, motioning him to follow.

They came to the bar and sat in front of Mirajane who was washing glasses with a wet towel. "Hello Lucy, Gray," Mira said, "How are you two doing?" She had a miserable aura around her as she set the glass down. Lucy looked at Gray, and then back to Mira as she replied, "We're doing the best we can, trying to hold up. Luxas isn't helping one bit. He needs to stop making passes at me. I hate his guts!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. Gray noticed that her action forced her breasts up, creating a long line of cleavage up her chest. He caught himself staring at her boobs and tore his eyes away, to look at Mirajane who playfully looked at him. _Crap_, he thought,_ Mira caught me looking at Lucy's boobs!_

His face was tinted with pink as he looked away from her as well. Mira looked at Lucy and asked, "What are you two going to do now?" Lucy replied, "I'm not sure," as she sighed slightly. She continued, "I don't think either of us wants to stay in this dreary place all day. Gray, let's go somewhere!" He looked at her with puzzled eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the bar stool. "Ah! Hey, Lucy!" He said worriedly. He was still trying to regain his balance as he stumbled behind her pull.

She took Gray's hand and pulled him to the wide request board, as she scanned through the numerous missions. "Ah-ha!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, "This looks perfect for us!" She pulled off a frilly pink paper, yelled to Mira, "We'll be taking the mission to Hargeon Town for 200,000 Jewels!" Mira just nodded at her as she continued cleaning the glasses. Lucy stuffed the paper in her pocket and headed through the bar area of the guild as Gray obediently followed behind her. "Lucy, what's the request for?" She wouldn't answer him, only replying with, "It's perfect."

"Lucy, come on," Gray kept pestering her but she wouldn't budge, "Please, just tell me." As he trailed behind her through the guild and into town, he noticed that she had taken him to the train station. "Is it really so far away that we have to take the train?" Gray asked her impatiently. "Oh hush up," Lucy said, "It's in Hargeon Town, down a bit south. It's not that far, I just want to take the train instead of walk." With that, she bought them both tickets and Gray followed her onto the train without asking any more questions.

They had set out on a mission to raise their spirits but it may wreck their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, what will happen next, hmm?<strong>

**Please review and I'm open to any suggestions you may have about the future story line! :3**

**Thanks so much for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

The train wasn't crowded, even though it smelled like it had been occupied by a goat.

Lucy found seats on the right side of the train and the two took seats across from one another.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until the train blew its whistle for last-minute boarding.

The air was broken when Lucy said, "It'll be about an hour's ride to Hargeon Town, then we have to walk for a while to get to the house of the requestor."

"Oh, alright," was Gray's only response as he looked out the window.

She knew he didn't want to talk but she wished that he would stop thinking of the water mage. Yes, she was being inconsiderate and selfish but she wanted to get his mind off of Juvia and onto her.

Just as she was looking through the train, she saw a large, bulky young man board the train. The first thing she noticed was his hair. It was bright yellow, like Laxus' only it shone like the sun. He picked the seat right across the aisle from Lucy and Gray. As he sat down, she could see the freckles running up and down his bare arms, for he wore a jacket similar to Natsu's. Actually, he reminded her a lot of Natsu, his brooding face and his furrowed brows. The young man glanced over at Lucy and caught her deliberately staring at him. She turned away as quickly as she could and felt her face turn a harsh shade of pink. She felt his gaze lingering on her back as she looked to her right, out the window.

Lucy smiled to herself, _He had the most vibrant green eyes_.

Gray had been oblivious to the event which had just transpired and looked over at Lucy's cherry face, knowing something happened, "You okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him, mortified, "Y-yes, I'm fine." She pulled out the request form from her bag, trying to hide her face and compose herself.

"What's the request even for?" She heard Gray's voice.

Lucy had to read it word-for-word, "It says: Request for mages to help rid house of pests. 200,000 Jewel reward. Celestial Spirit mage not required but requested." She lifted her head from reading, "Sounds easy enough."

Gray looked at her, a bit warily, "Yea, but why does it request a Spirit mage to get rid of pests?"

"Maybe they need Virgo to clean or something," she replied.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this one, we should be careful," Gray said gently.

She gave him a small smile as she responded, "Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

They both looked back out the window for the remainder of the ride and Lucy could feel the blonde boy occasionally watching her. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she had a bad feeling about this mission too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :3<strong>


End file.
